Kill Lucian
by a-beautiful-minnd
Summary: Three years ago, Isis was brutally beaten by the man who took her parent's lives away and his five lackeys. But even after having a sword to the stomach and a bullet to the head, Isis is still kicking, and she remembers EVERYTHING. Now it's a hunt to track, find, and kill all six of them with the assistance of a quirky pirate crew.


On a large island that was thriving with pirates of all kinds, a group of five sat in the basement of a popular and busy club. There were three men and two women around a table. The first man appeared to be, not the youngest of the group, but the youngest of the men. His pale face, which was a few shades darker than his snow white hair, was gentle, his bright purple eyes were calm, but he appeared to be almost void of emotion altogether. The second man was very large and very tall, standing at almost a height of 7'; he had an air about him that screamed "you don't want to mess with me because I can rip you in half with my bare hands." He had dark skin and dull orange eyes that were filled to the brim with anger. Next to him was a woman who _was_ the youngest of all them. She had long, straight, fiery red hair and bright brown eyes that had a crazed look in them. The third man was tall and lithesome looking with bright green eyes and sandy blond hair. The grin on his face was very cocky and arrogant looking. And finally, the last person was the second woman, who was standing up. She had pale skin, short black hair, and shining yellow eyes. She looked a lot like the first man with her expression, but she had a bit more emotion than he did in her face.

"You better have a good reason for calling us down here on such short notice, Geneva." The blond muttered, twirling a small knife in between his fingers.

"Yeah!" The red head woman scoffed, leaning up in her chair. "You ruined my fun. I was just about to see some blood spill."

The woman standing, Geneva, rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry, Helena. I didn't mean to _deprive_ you from your daily blood spilling." She placed her hands on the table in front of her, using them for support as she leaned forward. "Anyways, I brought you all down here because I have some…interesting news."

"Just spit it out already." The blond sighed, staring down at the blade in his hands like he were bored.

"Alright fine." Geneva hissed through a snarl. "She's alive."

"Who is?" He questioned, still appearing as if he were bored.

"Yeah. We kill tons of people all the time. You're gonna have to be more specific." Helena pursed her lips.

"Three years ago, the five of us were ordered to kill that girl with the pink eyes, the one who had been with us for a couple of days. _That_ girl."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but the man with the white hair cried out.

"How is that even possible?!" The large man gasped, eyes widening.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, Amos." Geneva frowned and shook her head.

"That's bullshit!" The blond cried, looking up and leaning forward. "There's no way someone could survive that!"

"Perhaps it was…a miracle." The man with the white hair gently added in.

"Oh don't get all religious, Julius!" The blond snapped, tossing the man an annoyed look. "I don't want to hear about how God saved that bitch with his almighty powers!"

"I wasn't." Julius responded easily, face still void of emotion. "I was simply suggesting…never mind. I don't know why I bother to try and talk to you, Raphael. Your tiny brain couldn't comprehend what I'm trying to explain anyways."

"Excuse me?!" Raphael snapped as he rose to his feet. "You wanna run that by me again, pretty boy?!" He pointed the knife in his hand toward Julius' throat.

"Certainly." Julius nodded. "I said your—"

"HOW THE FUCK IS SHE ALIVE?!" Helena cried, springing to her feet, causing the two men who were arguing to stop and look over. "We beat the shit out of her!" She slammed her hands on the table and glared down at the woman across from her like it was her fault. "HOW THE FUCK IS IT POSSIBLE?! A SWORD TO THE CHEST AND A BULLET TO THE HEAD! SHE SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"Calm the hell down, Helena!" Amos snapped, grabbing the woman by the arm and forcing her to sit down. "We're just as confused as you are."

Geneva sighed, but a small smile touched her ruby red lipstick covered lips. "She is more tough then we first envisioned."

"Does Lucian know?" Julius asked.

"Yes, Lucian knows." The five jumped in surprise at the new voice and all spun around, looking towards the door that led up to the club. The man standing there had a Cheshire like smirk on his face. "And he is_ more_ than thrilled."

* * *

Hi there. :3

I'm not really sure what to say here. xD

Uhm...WELCOME! to my OP fanfic.

I do hope you all enjoy this and I look forward to writing this for all of you.

A warning: there will be _a lot_ of cussing in this. So if you're not a big cussing fan, I advise against reading it. e - e

bythewaythisfanficisbasedoffofKillBillbutitskindad ifferent. :D

okay? okay.

**-ABM**


End file.
